A Fun Life
by MrsBlakeMichael
Summary: It's Winter Break for Lemonade Mouth as College kids. They stay in a mansion that they bought. Bad things happen. Betray, fighting, and sex? A whole butt load of it! CharliexMo WenxOlivia ScottxStella
1. It went a little like this

**(Charlie's POV)**

Stella plopped herself in between Mo and I, and sat the liquor on the table next to a few red cups. She rubbed her hands together, and opened the bottle. Pouring cup after cup, she finally started to give us some very confusing instructions.

"So, we're gonna play never have I ever." Stella said.

"So then what are the drinks for?" Wen asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Stella yelled.

Me and Mo started to laugh, while Wen and Olivia and Scott were still confused.

"All you have to do is say something you've never done, and if someone has done it they have to take off an article of clothing." Stella smiled. "But, I usually take a twist on things and if you haven't done it you have to drink a full glass of liquor."

We all shared a confused look. I looked down at the cups and then I looked at everyone in the room. Maybe this is a bad idea. I thought. It could lead to something even worse. I kept thinking of the worst case scenario. Stella handed us each a cup and we started the game.

"Okay, I'll start." I said. "Never have I ever, kissed a guy."

Stella, Mo, and Olivia groaned as Wen, Scott and I downed their whole cups. Mo took off her socks, Olivia took off Wen's sweatshirt, and Stella took off her fuzzy slippers.

"Dude! That's not an article of clothing!" I teased.

"Yeah it is!" Stella replied.

"I guess I'll go?" Mo questioned. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Wen, Scott and I shared a look while Mo and I tried to finish our drinks. But to my surprise I didn't see Stella taking a drink, I actually saw her taking her bracelets off. Mo almost spit up her drink and I was completely shocked. I turned to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Stella, what happened?" I asked.

"Woah, babe you've kissed a chick?" Scott asked.

"Tell us!" Mo begged.

"It was my awkward phase.." Stella began. "I was like thirteen, and it was dare. It's not like I wanted to! I just had to prove those stupid kids that I wasn't afraid of his little dare."

We all shared a look and then continued onto the next person.

"I guess I'll go next?" Olivia questioned. "Never have I ever, had sex."

Wen took off his shirt, I took my shirt, Mo took off her tank top, and Stella took off her top.

"Olivia, You've got some explaining to do!" Stella said patting my back. "Tell us!"

"C'mon guys, just leave her alone." Wen asked.

"Okay.." She gave in. "I just really never thought about having sex with guys, and I kind of wanted to save it for someone special."

We all awed and continued with the game. Hours and hours of fun passed by as we played never have I ever, and everyone was pretty much drunk beyond belief. Soon, I looked at the clock and it was already twelve midnight. Everyone went their separate ways into their room and I sat on the couch.

At around two a.m. I heard some loud noises coming down the stairs, I kind of freaked out, and wrapped a blanket around me. Suddenly, I saw Mo turn a corner and come into the kitchen searching through cabinets. She was so drunk, and I finally got up to help her.

"Hey.. can you uhh, help me get some aspirin?" She asked wobbling. "My head hurts like a bitch!"

"Uhh.. Yeah, Let me just check this cabinet." I said walking forward.

I opened up the cabinet, and grabbed some aspirin. Suddenly, I felt Mo's arms around me and his whole body behind me. I smirked, and closed the cabinet.

"Mo, let go of me." I teased.

"No." She groaned. "I want you hold me babe."

I smiled and I walked her over to the guest room. When we got there, I laid her down, and pulled something out of my pocket. She had a good idea of what was going on. That night changed everything between us.

WARNING: SEX SCENE

I pulled off her shorts. She giggled. She wasn't wearing any panties.

"No panties. Since when were you so bad baby?" I asked. She giggled again.

"Ever since we got together sexy boy." She said. I was totally ready for her now. I pulled off any other clothes she had on. And she took off mine. She rubbed my cock. I fingered her. We sat up on the end of the bed. She got on her knees and put my dick in her mouth. I groaned as she sucked hard. I bit down on my lip. I grabbed her head. I threw my head back. I'm close! Very close!

"Holy FUCK Mo!" I yelled. After another two minutes, I came in her mouth. She swallowed it. I pulled her on the bed. I rolled the condom on and went onto her. I thrusted fast and hard. She moaned.

"I'm not hurting you am I Mo?" I asked.

"No baby. It's fine. Just ohhhh! _Faster!"_ She moaned. I did just that. She bent her back. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. Before I knew it, I felt her cum on me. I shot my load in her.

"_OH FUCK BABY!"_ We both yelled. I fell next to her and fell asleep.


	2. This is why we don't let Stella drive!

**(Mo's POV)**

I woke up to see Charlie laying beside me and his arms wrapped around my body. I could hear Stella making breakfast and the TV was going. I could obviously tell everyone was awake, it was already ten. I rubbed my eyes, and turned to Charlie. He smiled and kissed me.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. We both got out of bed, and headed out to see everyone. I saw Olivia making some pancakes, Stella was watching TV, sipping on some Starbucks, and Scott and Wen were sitting next to her munching on a piece of toast with some jelly on it. Olivia soon turned to see Charlie and I, and smiled.

"AWWWWWWH." She said loudly. "Would ya' look at that."

Stella and Scott and Wen turned to see us too. They laughed, and continued to watch TV.

"Livy, cut it out." Charlie said grabbing a glass of orange juice.

Wen left the kitchen and I grabbed a plate of pancakes. Stella turned to me and smirked.

"So.." She smiled. "Tell me details!"

"Nothing happened.." I lied.

"Mo, just tell me!" Stella banged on the counter.

"Fine." I lowered my voice.

Stella squealed, and jumped up and down like a little girl. I kind of laughed before I told her. Stella pulled me into a corner in the kitchen and demanded I tell her what happened between Charlie and I.

"Well, it was like two a.m. and I asked for some aspirin because my head hurt." I started.

"And..?" Stella pleaded.

"He took me into the guest room, and we had sex." I finished.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stella yelled. "You lost your virginity to Charlie?"

At that moment, my face turned red and I could see Olivia, Scott and Charlie staring at us. Stella's face went completely white, and she covered her mouth. I buried my face in my hoodie, and turned away from her. I could feel someone embracing me. I looked up to see Stella hugging me tightly whispering the word sorry over, and over again.

I left the kitchen and joined Olivia, Charlie, Scott and Wen to watch TV. Stella ran in the room anxious as ever. She was jumping up and down and holding her cell phone. Her squeals were louder than usual, and an enormous smile was upon her face.

"What's going on Stell?" Charlie asked.

"I'm getting a job!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's great Stella!" Scott replied.

"Yeah, Just one question.." Wen stated.

"What?" Stella asked.

"What about us?" I questioned.

Stella stopped jumping and she looked scared. Then she put down her phone and sat down with us.

"Uhh.. Maybe you guys can come along for the interview and you might get lucky." Stella bit her lip.

We all sighed, and I took a look at the clock. It was already three p.m. and Stella's interview was at five. We all split up and decided to tag along with Stella to try and get some decent jobs. I decided to pick out my clothes. While we were scoping through dressers, and drawers, I finally found a cute outfit to wear.

"So.. I heard about you and Charlie." Olivia told me.

"Uhh, yeah. Stella kind of told everyone." I said quietly.

"So.. He was your first?" She asked.

"Mhmm." I felt a tear roll down my face.

Olivia walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She wiped the tear off my face and rubbed my back.

"Mo, there's no need to cry. Did he force you to do it with him?" Olivia told me.

"No. I wanted to .It's just that I don't remember if he used a condom." I said wiping my eyes.

Time passed and we were all finally ready to go. Charlie was wearing a blue and black flannel shirt, with some regular jeans and a pair of black converse. Wen was wearing an orange and white striped shirt with skinny jeans and orange and white nikes. Scott was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I was wearing a black and white striped dress, with a black cardigan and white sandals. Stella was wearing a bright yellow tank top with Lemonade Mouth across the top, with a pair of black skinny jeans and white peep toe pumps, and Olivia was wearing a dark green beanie with a white floral tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of dark purple flats.

As we left, I could hear our shoes crunching the snow. But then Charlie stopped walking, I was worried until he pulled out a pair of car keys. Everyone stopped walking and turned to see a 2011 Chevy Camaro sitting at the front office, waiting for us. Charlie ran to it, and opened the passenger door. We were all astonished.

"Woahh. Charlie where'd you get this?" Stella asked.

"My brother left it for me." He replied.

"I CALL DRIVER'S SEAT!" Stella screamed, taking off.

Scott,Olivia, Wen, and I slowly walked toward the car, and opened up the door. They got in, and the first thing we heard was Charlie and Stella arguing. They usually don't argue like this but it was over something so stupid.

"NO! I want to change the radio station!" Stella protested.

"NO! You already get to drive my car!" Charlie fought back.

"Guys! Can you just drive?" Wen yelled.

"Fine." They replied in unison.

Letting Stella drive was a big mistake. As soon as he she hit the gas we went over eighty miles an hour. Charlie was gripping to his seat as tight as possible. Olivia, Wen, and I were just as scared as him, and all Stella could do was smile and pull the window down.

"Stella! Can you slow down! I don't think I can hold my pee in any longer!" Charlie groaned.

"Oh, quit whining!" Stella screamed.

Finally, the car slowed down in front of a pretty big Starbucks, I couldn't imagine getting a job here. It would be amazing. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to get in this place. We all filed out the car and got inside. It was pretty packed and a very happy looking woman came up and greeted Stella.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, are you Stella?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for my inter-" She cut her off.

"You guys look really familiar." She started. "Aren't you guys Lemonade Mouth?"

Everyone started looking around at us. Then a guy looking around our age tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"You guys are Lemonade Mouth?" He asked.

"In the flesh." I smiled.

"Well, you guys wanna come to my party?" He said giving us a invite.

"Uhh, sure!" I told him.

Within the hour we were there, we all had new jobs and we had been invited to a huge party at some random guy's house. I was pretty excited. A lot of people kept rushing toward us asking for pictures and autographs, it got so hectic that we had to hurry the interview and leave. We all were sitting in the car and trying to get back home in time for this so called huge party. Maybe winter break is going better than I thought..


	3. Party Rockers in the House Tonight

**(Olivia's Pov)**

Stella gripped the steering wheel while moving her hand up and down screaming to her favorite song by the Backstreet Boys. The car swerved back and forth on the road and people were beeping at us from almost every lane. Things were getting scary.

"BACKSTREET'S BACK ALRIGHT!" Stella screamed dancing in the drivers seat.

Charlie, Mo, Wen,Scott and I were freaking out.

"Look Stella! I'm scared enough! First we got ambushed by a whole bunch of fans in Starbucks, and now we're trying to get to some guy's house for a party, but we might not get there cause STELLA IS GONNA KILL US ON THE WAY!" Charlie shrieked.

Stella turned down the music and stopped singing.

"Am I really scaring you guys?" She asked meekly.

"YES." We all said in unison.

"Ohh.." She studied the road. "You should have sang along!"

I turned to Mo and we shook our heads. We're gonna die out here if Stella's driving.

"See you guys.." Wen started. "This is why we don't let Stella drive."

"Ohh, Whatever!" Stella scoffed. "You guys know I'm the perfect driver."

A huge smile spread across Stella's face, as I looked forward seeing Charlie. His face was full of worry, just like Mo, Wen, Scott and I. Suddenly the car grew quiet, and we all looked at each other. It was so quiet you could almost feel the awkward.

"You know.." I started. "They say Disney World's the happiest place on earth.."

Mo and Stella laughed while Charlie looked back at me with a straight face.

"No it's not!" He argued.

"Yes it is!" I argued back.

"Well obviously you've never been to Narnia!" Charlie said putting his hand in my face.

I sat back and just laughed. That was about the funniest thing I could ever hear come out of Mr. Delgado's mouth. I took a look out the window and saw a beyond amazing house, probably something you'd see on Teen Cribs, it had cars parked up and down the street and people filing in and out.

"Guy's check that out!" I said pointing to it.

"I think that's where's the party is gonna be." Mo said.

"Stella, turn!" Wen told her.

Stella mad a very sharp turn and pulled into the drive way. People were standing around the house holding cups and talking, but when we got out, I think world war three went down. People crowed our car asking for photos and autographs. It was so annoying. But we made our way out of the car.

We walked down the driveway and up to the front door. We were greeted by a tall guy with long black hair and gauges. I could tell Stella was crushing on him. He led us in, and by that moment I could tell this party was gonna be a total blast.

The music was loud, and I could feel the bass beneath my feet. People were smiling and waving at us, while others were snapping photos, and following us. The DJ was playing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. It was literally the best time I've ever had.

(Stella's Point of View)

So I totally ditched the gang, and scoped out the party for the hot guy who greeted us. I searched around until a tall blonde headed Olivia got in my way. I smirked and kept searching, finally I asked the guy who invited us here, and he gave me 'great' information.

"Hey, uhh do you know that guy with the long black hair and gauges?" I asked.

"Ohh, Leslie?" He asked. "He's in that room over there."

He directed to down a long hallway and into a small bedroom. I saw Leslie, Charlie, Mo and a black haired girl sitting on the floor. Their eyes were so dim, and they were all giggly. Something was wrong, I had no idea what was going on.

"Ohhh, Hey Stella." Mo slurred.

"Hey guys, it's Stella!" Charlie started clapping, and cheering. Soon he started making out with Mo.

"Uhh, Hi?" I was confused.

Wen laughed and passed something to Olivia. I was kind of curious so I grabbed it. It was a blunt. I couldn't believe this, they were smoking weed.

"I can't believe this.." I said. "You guys are smoking weed and you didn't invite ME?"

"Well you wanna join?" Leslie asked me.

"Uhh.. Sure." I said.

At that moment Mo and Charlie left the room, and it was just me and Leslie since the black haired girl passed out, Scott, Olivia, and Wen. He smiled at me and made me try it. I took a deep breath and took a puff, it wasn't that bad. My lungs started to hurt and then my eyes went dim.

I kept doing it and I hadn't realized I was almost three a.m. I quickly left the room and searched for Mo and Charlie. When I got to the main room I saw them having more sex! Didn't they get enough last night?

"I think We should go." I said. We waited until Mo and Charlie were done. Then we all left.

As I walked outside I stumbled and almost fell, I started to laugh. It was kind of funny I guess. When we got into the car, Olivia took the drivers seat and Wen took the passenger seat. I sat in the back with Mo and Charlie, and they were passed out.

"Ohh shit." I grabbed Charlie's arm.

"What?" Oliva asked.

"Charlie is wasted as hell." I giggled.

"I think we know that Stell." Wen assured me.

The car ride took forever, but we finally made it home.

"Wake them up." Wen told me.

"Okay!" I smiled.

I cracked my knuckles and smacked Mo on the cheek. She screamed and woke up. Then, I took a look at Charlie, he was still out cold, and I knew exactly what to do to get him up. I studied his body and then gave him a nipple twister. Charlie let out a shriek and hit his head on the window.

I giggled and filed out of the car. For a second I couldn't feel anything in my body, I started breathing hard and I couldn't see very well, then everything just went black.

I woke up to see Wen putting me in bed. I smiled and wrapped my legs around him.

"Wen." I moaned. "Don't leave."

"I have to." He said, trying to get up.

"Please?" I asked. "I just wanna cuddle."

"I guess.." He said getting into bed with me.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. Wen looked at me and wrapped his arms around my body. I kissed him gently, and he seemed nervous.

"Maybe we shouldn't.." Wen whispered.

"Maybe we should." I whispered back, biting his ear.

Wen kissed my neck, and I smiled. Then I started to take his shirt off, and he let me, while he worked off my pants.

While having no idea where the others were, I decided to let this happen, after all it's not like any of the others would find out.


	4. Drama, Lies, and Tears

(Stella's Point of View)

I opened my eyes, and turned to see the cutest little red head I know, Wen. I smiled and looked around. Everything was different from last night. Wen tucked his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling fan. I looked at him, and turned to the clock. It was only seven a.m.

It was quiet, and I was guess everyone was still sleeping. Wen grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I kissed his lips, and ran my hands through his hair. As we were laying there, I had to make sure our little secret didn't get out to anybody.

"You can't tell anybody about this." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't." Wen assured me.

I kissed him again, and got out of bed. We only had a few hours before it was time to go to work, and I wanted to make sure Wen and I didn't get caught. As I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower, I saw a pregnancy test sitting in the trash can.

I started freaking out. I'm pretty sure I didn't use this.. I thought. But then, it struck me. Mo and Charlie had sex the night before and maybe she was paranoid? Maybe it's Mo's? Another thought struck me. I stopped jumping to conclusions, and took a shower.

(Wen's Point of View)

While Stella was in the shower, I got out of bed. I could hear Charlie coming down the stairs, and he met me in the kitchen. I was looking through the fridge when he walked up to me.

"Dude, is there a reason to be up so early?" He asked me.

"Uhh duh, I gotta get to work. Stella, and I start today,and you, Olivia ,Scott, and Mo start tomorrow." I said grabbing the orange juice.

"Ohh." Charlie sounded confused.

"But guess what." I lowered my voice.

"What?" He sounded anxious.

"I totally got it in with Stella last night." I smirked.

"Dude!" Charlie high-fived me. "You guys had sex?"

"Hell Yeah." I took a sip of juice. "She was down for it, so I just hit it."

"Well damn, what are you gonna tell Olivia? Oh Shit! And Scott!" Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh.. I kinda don't wanna tell her. And don't tell Scott!" I bit my lip.

"Well, Your secret is safe with me man." Charlie said walking away.

I suddenly felt my stomach drop, how was I going to break this to Olivia? I had to keep it quiet until later, that way she wouldn't be so pissed.

Hours passed, and Stella was finally ready to go to work. We looked really funny wearing dark green aprons and name tags that read, Hello I'm, I smiled and grabbed the car keys. Stella trailed after me, and we finally were ready to go.

"We'll be back around five." I told Olivia.

"Okay." She smiled, and kissed me softly.

We left the house and headed to the car. Just me and Stella could make things between us better, or worse. As I started the car Stella looked at me and smiled.

"So, what would you call this relationship?" She asked me.

(Charlie's Point of View)

The house was quiet, until Mo and Olivia ran in the living room holding a pair of briefs that said I heart Vegas on the butt. I turned to them and grew angry. That was my underwear, and they just stood their giggling.

"You guys!" I yelled. "It's not funny! They were a gift!"

"Are they like men thongs?" Mo laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I bet they are!" Olivia agreed, dying of laughter.

"You guys!" I screamed. "Cut it OUT!"

They both sighed, and put away my underwear. Scott was laughing. When they came back they were both red in the face and giggly. I could tell they had still been laughing from my underwear. Mo came and sat next to me on the couch, I put my arm around her. And so did Olivia, flipping through channels, Mo brought up a bad subject.

"Where were Stella and Wen last night?" She asked.

"No Idea." I said flipping the channels.

"I only saw them when they left for work." Olivia said. "Maybe they crashed on the couch or something."

"Or maybe in bed together.." I mumbled.

"What'd you say Charlie?" Scott asked.

"Nothing.." I tried changing the subject.

"Tell us!" Olivia insisted.

"You really don't wanna know." I warned them.

"Oh really?" Mo lifted her eyebrow. "Will this change your mind?"

Mo grabbed me and french kissed me. Her tongue ran through my mouth and I was stunned. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"So you gonna tell us now?" She asked.

"F-Fine." I was still blown away.

"Well, Stella and Wen had sex last night." I blurted out.

Mo's mouth dropped open and Olivia and Scott went pale.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Scott and Olivia screamed.

"Guys.." Mo grabbed them. "You've gotta calm down."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?" He yelled. "My girlfriend and my best friend had sex, RIGHT AFTER WE DID! SHE WAS MY FIRST! How am I ever gonna let this go?"

Olivia curled up in Mo's arms and cried. She looked so heart broken, maybe it would've been better if I hadn't of said anything. Mo looked sad as well, and I felt like the bad guy.

"Just wait." Olivia was furious. "Just fucking wait till that bitch comes home. She's gonna get knocked the fuck out!"

"Same with that Bitch Wen!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Mo said. "You can't just hit them!"

"Yes we can!" Olivia fought back. "She stole Wen from me, she's a slut!"

Olivia face went from red, to pale white and she began sobbing. I felt like this was all my fault. I should have just kept my mouth shut and maybe Stella and Wen wouldn't be coming home to an ass whooping.

The room was quiet for a while until I tried to break the silence again by turning up the TV. No one spoke, we all just looked around. All I could think about was the drama that was going to unfold.


	5. Psycho Mode

**SPOILER ALERT: Some people get their ass WHOOPED. Ahahahaha. Just sayin, keep your eyes peeled!**

(Olivia's Point of View)

I finally stopped crying long enough to get up and go to the basement. I searched around and looked for something of use. I grabbed an old mic and checked to see if it worked. To my surprise, it did. Then I grabbed my iPod and put in the earphones. Music was my only escape..

Just talk yourself up,

And tear yourself down,

You've hit your one wall,

Now find a way around

Well what's the problem?

You've got a lot of nerve.

The music was blaring and I was singing my heart out. I could feel the floor moving I smiled and took a walk out of the room, Charlie was playing the exact beat to the song. Somehow, he managed to get his drums in the basement. The music read my soul.

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

Mo slowly walked down the stairs and took a look and us and decided to join in. She grabbed Stella's guitar and figured out the chords. Scott took his guitar. Two more people and we would've had a full band. I could hear the amazing progress we were making as I let my anger out.

I never wanted to say this,

You never wanted to stay,

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away,

You threw it away..

Mo ran her fingers up and down the neck of Stella's guitar, and Charlie beat this drum till his drumsticks were on the verge of breaking. I could feel the anger being lifted off my shoulders. My eyes were puffy and red, and I was still going strong. Scott looked at me. He got into the music. He was in the same thing I was.

I'm not so naive,

My sorry eyes can see.

The way you fight shy,

Of almost everything.

Well, if you give up,

You'll get what you deserve..

Music was my only escape at that point, I just let it move me. It felt amazing to let all this anger out. I couldn't believe I could sing like this, I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good. Charlie looked up at me and smiled. I blew him a kiss.

I never wanted to say this.

You never wanted to stay,

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

You threw it away..

I danced through the basement forgetting almost every detail about Wen and Stella being together. I gave him all I had, was just gonna throw it away after he had a one night stand with Stella? Hell no. I was going to make sure they got what they deserved.

You were finished long before

We had even seen the start

Why don't you stand up, be a man about it

Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay, well did you

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away..

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay..

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away..

At that moment everything stopped, and I looked at Mo and Charlie. They were amazed. I dropped the microphone and fell to my knees. At that moment complete peace came over me, Charlie and Mo ran and helped me up. They were speechless.

"Woah.." Mo grabbed her arm. "Olivia. That was amazing."

"Ditto." Charlie replied. "You rocked."

"Well gosh you guys.." I started. "Thanks."

I flashed a smile.

"Well, we 'ought to go out tonight!" Scott insisted.

"Really, it's no big deal, we should just stay here." Charlie looked to the floor.

"It'll help get my mind off the situation." I told him.

"I guess, but where would we go?" Charlie gave in.

"We're going clubbin' !" Mo celebrated.

"Umm, Yay?" Charlie said.

I laughed and made my way upstairs.

"We are totally gonna rock the house tonight!" I told Mo.

"You know it!" She smiled.

"Uhh. Hello? Guys in the room!" Charlie and Scott waved their arms around.

"Don't worry guys, you'll have fun with us, trust me." I assured him.

We all gathered upstairs to get ready, Mo was in the shower, Charlie was helping Mo pick out an outfit, and Stella and Wen were still no where to be found. I was feeling pretty good about this. After a great amount of hair, makeup and outfits we were finally ready to go.

Mo was wearing a little black dress, with a pair of black platform pumps, Charlie was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans, and blue and white Nikes, while I was wearing medium length hot pink dress with a pair of pink heels. Scott wore a Ed Hardy shirt with white skinny jeans and black converse.

It was only seven p.m. and Mo insisted that we didn't leave till about eight or nine. Which really pissed me off, and in that moment all hell was going to break loose when the door opened and Wen and Stella casually walked in as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey guys." They said to us.

Mo and I shared a look, and I took my shoes off. Charlie began to play dumb, which really wasn't working for him. I gave a little smirk and crossed my legs. Scott stood up.

"Wen, uhh you need to know something." Charlie said.

"What?" He asked.

"I kind of told them." Charlie looked down.

"YOU WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK! WHY?" Wen screamed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DAMN!" Charlie yelled.

"So you slept with my boyfriend?" I asked. "Real classy Stell.."

"And you fucked my girlfriend? Real funny Wen."

"How are you gonna blame me for this?" Stella walked toward me.

"BECAUSE! You had sex with him knowing we were still together. I'm your best fucking friend and your gonna do this to me?" I screamed.

"Dude. You don't know the whole story!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I can't control my feelings toward people!" Stella screamed back.

"Well here's an easy way, STOP OPENING YOUR LEGS FOR DUDES!" My face was steaming red.

Mo and Charlie's mouths dropped open.

"Scott! Do something!" Stella whined.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you! You _slut!_" Scott yelled.

"Wait what?" Wen said staring at Stella. "Sorry, I was swept away by the super good burn."

"UGH! YOUR JUST A HEARTLESS BITCH!" I yelled.

"Really?" Stella smirked. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T USE A PREGNANCY TEST RIGHT AFTER I LOST MY VIRGINITY LIKE MO HERE!"

"Oh okay! First of all, WHEN IN THE NAME OF BLUE HELL WAS I APART OF THIS WHOLE THING! THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY! WHY DON'T YOU FUCK CHARLIE NOW HUH? YOU'VE ALREADY FUCKED EVERY BOYFRIEND THAT _ISN'T_ YOURS YOU COULD GET YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE HANDS ON!" Mo boomed. Stella and Mo were about to fight. But Charlie grabbed Mo.

"Mo calm down. Don't go to her level sweetie." Charlie said calmly. Mo nodded.

At that moment, I was way beyond heated, I was ready to kick Stella's ass. I ran toward her and grabbed her hair. She mimicked me, and slung me down on the ground. My body was hurt. I helped myself back and grabbed her. Then, I body slammed her, and her body went right through the coffee table.

At that moment I could tell Stella was furious. She grabbed me by the legs, and threw me across the room. I landed in between the couch and a small table stand. Stella was on the other side of the room coming at me, I had to think fast.

Running toward her, I had my arms ready to choke her. I put her in a head lock, and that's when things got ugly. Wen ran and grabbed me, while Charlie grabbed Stella.

"You guys really need to calm down!" Charlie screamed.

The mansion was in ruins.

Scott punched Wen. Wen fought back. Scott tackled Wen. We punched him off. Charlie was trying to control me and Stella. And Mo trying with the guys.

"I'm not calming down until this bitch stops fucking around with Wen." I said struggling to get free.

"Whatever bitch, he was down for it so he probably doesn't want your ass anymore." Stella spit up a little blood.

Wen and Scott stopped fighting when Mo threatened them.

Wen had me restrained until he could take me to my room. Then, he tossed me on the bed. I was so pissed off. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Get out. Now." I told him.

"No." He said locking the door. "Tell me what's wrong."

**Oh wow! Poor Marlie! They're stuck in the middle of all of this **_**MESS**_**! And Stella, why'd you bring Mo into this? It was her first time! I think if you were slightly drunk on your first time, you'd be scared to!**


	6. Club Nitro

(Olivia's POV)

"Really?" I smirked. "Your really gonna ask me what's wrong?"

"Olivia.." Wen started. "I'm being serious.."

"I'm being serious too Wen!" I raised my voice. "Tell me, what the hell you were thinking when you had sex with Stella!"

"Olivia, she came onto me!" He yelled.

"Right, sure." I scoffed. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You know what, just forget it." He looked to the ground.

"Wen look, I want to believe you, it's just really complicated right now." I patted his shoulder.

"Just forget it." He said, leaving the room.

"Wen, don't.." I stopped.

The door slammed shut, and I was full of rage. How could he just walk out on me like that? I thought. I sat on my bed, alone, and tired of drama. Just when I thought things were getting worse, Mo walked in. She had a plain expression on her face.

"So how'd things go?" She asked.

"Terrible.." I bit my lip.

"Gosh, What'd he say?" Mo asked again.

"He told me that Stella came onto him, and he just said forget it, and walked out. I was trying to figure things out!" I felt tears falling down my face.

"It's okay Olivia, I'm sure he'll tell you, just give him some time.." Mo assured me.

I gave Mo a hug, and headed out of the room with her, even if Wen and Stella tried to ruin my day, Mo was going to make me happy. As we headed out to the living room Charlie and Scott were waiting on us. They smiled, and stood up, I could tell they was ready to go.

"So we're still going out?" Charlie smirked.

"You know it!" Mo smiled.

Charlie grabbed the car keys, and we headed out of the house. Luckily, Stella and Wen were nowhere both separated and out of my sight, so I was a little bit more happy. As we got in the car, I took a look at the house and smirked. I would get my revenge.

Mo started the car, and drove off as Charlie and I were singing along to the radio. It was already ten p.m. and I was ready to have a bunch of fun.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Charlie questioned.

"We're gonna have fun!" Mo told him.

"Umm, How?" Scott scratched his head.

"We're gonna dance, and flirt with people, you know.." Mo dragged her voice.

"Ohh." Scott said. "I guess I'll just try and meet people.."

"That's the spirit." I smiled.

We pulled up to a very crowded building that had big neon letters that read Nitro. It was huge, and people were standing outside of it. I smiled. This place looked amazing. Mo turned off the car, and got out. Charlie and I followed. As we walked up to the building it seemed to get bigger and bigger. As we made our way into the club there was a huge line. We were allowed to walk right in since we were famous.

A man was standing behind a desk and pulled out some wristbands.

"Welcome to Nitro, Are you guys under twenty-one?" He asked, kindly.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Okay, please hold out your wrists." He said, grabbing three lime green wristbands.

The guys slowly put on our wristbands, and put x's on the back of our hands. We all went through a small hallway, and into a very huge room. Lights were flashing, people were screaming and dancing, and the bartenders were making cash. It was so loud, I could barley hear myself think. Charlie and Mo were by my side, and we took a seat in the corner.

"Man, this place is packed!" I screamed.

"I know right! We should go dance!" Mo insisted.

"Uhhh, I don't do dancing!" The guys look worried.

"How about Olivia and I go dance, while you go meet people, and Charlie, make sure you don't get drunk." Mo told him.

"Uhh, Okay!" They said, taking off.

Mo grabbed my hand and quickly ran to the dance floor. The DJ was playing a really good mix of some popular songs, and people were all over the place. I felt so uncomfortable, while Mo was dancing. But I finally swallowed my nerves and decided to dance. I actually wasn't as bad as I thought. While Mo and I were having fun, a certain guy caught my attention.

Leaving Mo, I quickly walked toward him while he was alone. I saw Mo meet up with Charlie. They made out and they left. Probaly to get it on. _Again!_

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." He sounded calm.

"Uhh, I'm Olivia, what about you?" I asked.

"Darrien." His eyes lit up. "You come here often?"

"Ohh, No. This is my first time." I looked to the floor.

"Ohh, Let me buy you a drink!" He contended.

"No, Please, I'm under twenty-one." I explained.

"Gosh, that sucks. A pretty girl like you deserves a free drink." He smirked.

I blushed, and stretched out my arms for a hug, and he embraced me. As we slowly pulled away, our eyes met, and he kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I let it happen, and I felt good.


	7. Coldness, back seat sex, and babies?

We pulled away and I took another look at him.

"Maybe one drink couldn't hurt." I said waltzing over to the bar.

He smiled and followed me. The bartender picked up a bottle of Smirnoff, and Bacardi. I looked quietly and watched as he drank his. I picked mine up, and stared. I was scared. I held the glass to my mouth and chugged it down. He smirked and looked at me.

"Impressive for a girl like you." he said.

"Hah, thanks I guess." I shrugged.

I looked at my phone and saw the time. It was already two thirty. "Uh, I've gotta go, but I was maybe wondering, do you sort of wanna come with me?" I grabbed my purse.

"Uh sure!" He said following me.

We made our way of of the club, and headed toward the car, as I tried to open the door Darrien made a very awkward discovery. Mo and Charlie were sitting in the back seat having sex.

"Uh, I'll just call a cab." Darrien offered.

I nodded and he picked up his cellphone. I sat on the sidewalk looking at the car, we were supposed to be taking home, but instead two of my best friends were having sex in it. Stella would not be happy about that. Darrien got off the phone and walked toward me.

"The guy said, it'd be a couple minutes." He told me.

I nodded and hugged my shoulders. Then, I felt warmth around me. Darrien held me in a tight embrace, and I turned toward him. We both smiled at each other and he put his hand on my heart. I covered it up with my own hand.

"Your heartbeat is perfect." he told me.

"I guess it is." I said quietly.

"Tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you, don't make me change my mind.." he sang sweetly. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find." his sweet voice faded away, and I smiled.

"Your voice is amazing." I kissed his lips softly.

"I bet yours is even better." he kissed my forehead.

I saw a bright light flash in front of us and heard a car horn. Darrien and I slowly pulled away from each other and headed into the cab together. The cab driver turned on his meter, and took off. Darrien smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I turned to him, and smiled. Then, he leaned in to kiss me. I leaned forward as well and our lips met.

"Uh, is this you guy's stop?" The cab driver asked.

My eyes widened and I pulled away for a second.

"Uhm, yeah.." I said, paying the driver.

Darrien and I left the cab, and walked toward our place. I smiled, and rubbed my shoulders.

"Your cold?" Darrien asked me.

"Uhm, Kind of." I replied, hugging my arms.

Darrien looked at me and then wrapped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Gee. Thanks." I said, blushing.

I twisted the doorknob, and made my way into the house to see Wen, and Stella sitting next to each other on the couch. Wen had his arm wrapped around Stella, and she laid her head on his chest. They turned to us, and Stella looked surprised. I smirked, and grabbed Darrien's hand, pulling him across the living room.

"Cute." Stella said, sarcastically.

"Ugh. Whatvever." I muttered.

"So, where are Mo and Charlie?" Wen asked.

"Uh, you really don't wanna know." I looked at the floor.

Wen turned back to the TV, as Stella stared Darrien and I down. I could tell Darrien felt uncomfortable, so I took him into the basement, where all the instruments were. He smiled, and picked up Stella's guitar. I looked at him and instantly smiled. I grabbed the microphone, and he pulled one toward him as well. He started playing a little tune, and I decided to just start singing along.

Wake up to a sunny day

not a cloud up in the sky,

then it starts to rain

My defenses hit the ground, And they shatter all around.

So open and exposed.

I found strength in the struggle. Face to face with my trouble.

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in your self. When you're broken.

Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin through. Don't let it beat you up. Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are...only makes you who you are..

No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking...

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself. When you're broken.

Better days are gonna find you once again every piece will find its place!

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believin in your self... When you're broken.

I stopped and looked at Darrien, he was in awe. I felt my face, I was drenched in tears. I had no idea what had happened, but something inside just changed, forever.

"I should probably leave.."

**With Mo and Charlie**

(Mo's POV)

"Mmmm. Charlie. I need to tell you something. We can't do this now." I said to my boyfriend. We were naked and just about finished having sex. I was riding him with his penis in me. I closed my eyes and we came at the same time. We put our clothes back on and drove home. He opened the door. The house was quiet. The perfect time to tell him. Everyone was sleeping.

"What'd you wanna tell me babe?" He asked. I looked down. I started crying. He held me.

"I'm pregnant Charlie. I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. He looked at me in shock. I cried waiting for him to say something.

"How long have you known?" He finally asked.

"Ever since we had our first together." I said.

"But we used a condom."

"It broke."

"Oh. Uh wow! I'm gonna be a father?" He asked still in shock. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug.

"You're not gonna break up with me?" I asked. He smiled.

"No! Why would I do that? I love you Mo." He said. I smiled.

"I love you Charlie." I said.

"I love you too Mo."


	8. Charles Jr and Life's getting better

(Olivia's POV)

Darrien left the room, and I stood by myself. I sat on the floor and began crying. I guess life is just running it's course. I thought. I had to settle the score with Stella. She wasn't going to get off that easy. I stood up, and walked toward Wen's keyboard, I ripped something from under it, and held it in my hand. A gun. I pulled off two small pieces of tape, and cocked the gun.

I started shaking, and slowly made my way up the stairs. I hid the gun behind my back, and walked into the living room. Stella and Wen were sitting on the couch together, and I walked into the kitchen. My eyes were blood shot, and I was shaking. My clothes were tearstained, and I walked back into the living room. Wen looked at me, and then back at the TV.

"Let go of her." I said quietly.

"Shut up Olivia." Stella responded.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed, pulling out the gun.

Wen immediately let go of Stella, and looked up at me. I smirked and signaled him toward me. As he walked toward me I could see Stella reaching for her cell phone. I shot a bullet into the wall and she screamed.

"If you call the cops, I'll kill you." I said quietly.

Stella stepped back from her cell phone and looked at me.

"Olivia.." Stella started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told her. "Now SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Stella walked away from me, as Wen moved in closer to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I pushed him away.

"Olivia, your going crazy.." He assured me.

"No I'm not.." I started to cry.

"Olivia.." He rested his hand on my shoulder.

I jerked if off. Mo ran into the room. She tried to comfort me. But she fell. We all ran to her. Scott called Charlie. We could all tell she was in pain. Charlie called 911. They came and pushed Mo into a ambulance.

(Mo's POV)

I started screaming, and then I could feel myself being pushed into a hospital room. Charlie was right there with me, and he kissed my forehead. About four or five doctors and nurses ran into my hospital room and started asking me tons of questions, I did nothing but scream and complain. Finally one doctor lifted up my blanket, and another ran up to me.

"Excuse me ma'm, but did you by any chance know you were pregnant?" He asked me.

"No duh I fucking knew!" I screamed.

"I can see a head!" One nurse yelled.

I felt excruciating pain, and then everything went black. I woke up to see Wen smiling. Tears were falling down his face, and he kissed me. I looked confused, suddenly, Wen, Olivia, and Stella and Scott joined me, and stood over me staring. I looked to my side to see a small infant in my arms. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"So, what are you guys gonna name him?" Olivia asked.

"I think we'll name him, Charles Matthew Delgado Jr." I smiled.

Charlie smiled, as another tear fell down his face and kissed me. I sat in my hospital bed, as Scott, Wen, Olivia Stella thought of ideas for my late baby shower. The idea of it was funny, but Olivia and Stella really thought they had some good ideas. I laughed, as Charlie stood next to me. He kissed my forehead, and held our son.

"Mo, I love you." He told me.

I said nothing. I simply kissed him. He smiled and continued to hold his son. Suddenly, a nurse came in and told the rest that visiting hours were over. They all sighed, and told me their goodbyes. Then they all finally left. I smiled, and kissed my brand new son goodnight. The nurses came in, and took him away, and assured that with patience I'd be out of the hospital in no time. So with that, I rolled over in bed, and closed my eyes to sleep. I love Matt. It's what we decided to call him instead of Charlie Jr. Since Matthew was Charlie's middle name. Matt and Charlie were my angels sent from heaven!

With Stella

(Stella's POV)

I was happy for my friends. And for my new nephew. He has great parents that love him! I wish I had the love Mo and Charlie had. But I screwed everything up with the one guy who loved me. Scott came in. I was shakey and crying.

"Hey uh, Matt's room is finished. You okay Stell Bell?" He asked. I smiled.

"I never thought you would call me that again. After I cheated." I said through my tears.

"You were high Stella. You didn't know better. I still love you." He said. My face lit up.

"You do? I am so sorry! I'll never cheat again Scott!"

"Then, ya know Mo and Charlie are happy now. With Matt and their love. How bout we have the same thing. Me and you. After college. It's our last year. And it's halfway over. We could work on our kid now?" He asked. I smirked. I pulled him closer and we layed down and made love. Until dawn! It's the start of the perfect life!

(With Wen and Olivia)

(Wen's POV)

"Olivia, I'm sorry. For everything. For making you go crazy. For cheating on you. Everything. I'm done with Stella. Will you _please_ take me back?" I started. I got on both knees begging for this girl. "I'll do anything to show you that you're the one! Anything! You name it!" I said. She smiled.

"I love you too Wen. And you don't have to beg. I'll take you back!" She said. I smiled. Everything was going fine!

"Wen. I'm ready to have sex. You're the special someone that I've saved myself for." She said. I smiled and kissed her, soon we were naked and having sex. Things are getting better.


End file.
